


Shadows of Birds

by Ludicrous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 360MG format, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludicrous/pseuds/Ludicrous
Summary: Please lingernear thedoor uncomfortablyinstead ofjust leaving.Please forgetyour scarfin mylife andcome backlater forit.Mikko Harvey, from “For M”,Foundry
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Shadows of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillian_jdc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/gifts).



> This story is me repaying a jinx - Johanna, I hope you like it!

There’s something oddly soothing about the never-ending cycle of seasons, Mycroft muses. While all else falls apart and crumbles, winter gives way to spring, just like it always does.

Work is all-encompassing, but in the rare moments of peace, Mycroft has taken to opening all the windows. He leans on the windowsill, as far as he dares, and closes his eyes under the sunlight. Sometimes, he stays still, until his skin is both chilled by the wind and warmed by the sun.

On the first day of spring, Mycroft steps out of the building and inhales the crisp March air — ozone and soil. He spares a thought for the scarf he wishes he could wrap around his neck, an armour against the cold. But he forgot it, five days ago, when he left Greg’s flat. It’s unlikely he will ever see it again, now.

Mycroft sighs and pushes his hands deeper into his pockets. He wills away the memory of their fight — anger and exhaustion swirling in his mind, tightening his chest — walks on. He promised Anthea his break would last at least five minutes. It would be tragic if he spent it frozen in place, staring at nothing.

A blink, and Greg is before him as if he was hiding in the corner of his vision all along. Mycroft takes one breath, another. Instead of fading away like the other daydreams, he only shuffles closer — slow motion.

And in his hands, the purple scarf. He loops it around Mycroft’s neck and ties it carefully — one hand lingers, smoothing down the soft fabric. The scarf settles against his throat, soft as an apology. 

This close, Mycroft can see the dark smudges of insomnia circling Greg’s eyes. Mycroft thinks of the way he left, not glancing over his shoulder. He thinks of the strength it must have taken to come back to him. His hand comes up to circle Greg’s wrist — Greg’s pulse leaps to meet his touch.

It is far too cold and above them, clouds are gathering, promising new rain. Still, Mycroft looks up at the sparrows circling overhead and smiles.

“Walk with me?”

“Lead the way,” Greg murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the 360MG format means that the story is exactly 360 words long, with the last two words beginning with M and G!  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments <3


End file.
